Tenkai Knights: Guren and Ceylan A Splash In The Lake
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: A day at a Park caused Two Best friends to have a splash. How will this end? Find out


Tenkai Knights: Guren and Ceylan A Splash In The Lake

By GoldDragonNinja

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW TENKAI KNIGHT FIC!**

**THIS IS A GUREN AND CEYLAN FIC!**

**I LIKE THOSE TWO AND THEY SEEM TO BE BEST FRIENDS!**

**THIS FIC WILL BE GOOD!**

**IT IS ALSO A ONE SHOT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IT IS:**

* * *

In the park by the lake on Earth Guren Nash and his best friend Ceylan Jones were enjoying a day of relaxing and decided to walk in the park.

Guren Nash was wearing his usual red t-shirt, and underneath is a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans with beige suspenders hanging on the sides and red shoes and he is also wearing a Letterman Jacket with red sleeves.

Ceylan Jones was wearing a navy blue shirt, dark blue denim jacket (opened), blue jeans along with his brown (Girly looking) boots and green googlies.

Right now the two best friends are talking.

"I have to say Ceylan this is a great day for relaxing huh?" Guren asked his best friend.

Ceylan smiled and looked at his best friend.

"You said it Guren. A nice to relax once in a while and not worry about saving two planets." Ceylan said.

"That is true and I could not ask to spend this good day but with my best friend." Guren said.

Ceylon stopped and is shocked.

"Oh who are you and what have ya done to my best friend?" Ceylan asked.

Guren stopped and looked at Ceylan.

'Hey come on dude. I can be sentimental sometimes." Guren said.

But Ceylan just laughed at his best friend and Guren is mad and shoved his best friend by his jacket causing Ceylan to stop.

"Alright alright I'll stop." Ceylan said as he brushed some imaginary dirt off his denim jacket. "But hey you had that laugh coming."

Guren smiled.

"Your right buddy." Guren said and put his arm around Ceylan. "But hey you are my best friend."

Ceylan smiled.

"I know." Ceylan said.

The two then looked at their reflection in the water.

"You know I am glad to come here." Guren said. "It makes this planet great. The city cool. And the food is."

How ever before he can finish a splash of water got him.

"AHHHHHH!" Guren said and got wet and sees that his clothes and jacket are wet and he sees Ceylan laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Ceylan laughed. "Sorry Guren but you had it coming."

Guren smiled.

"True." Guren said. "But did you have to splash me?"

Ceylan smiled.

"Sorry." Ceylan said.

The two best friends laughed and sighed and looked at the water.

"Ah Ceylan it makes me glad to live on this beautiful planet." Guren said as he slapped his best friend on the back.

However he did not know that a simple whack on the back would knocked his best friend off balance and Ceylan almost fell in the water.

"WHOA!" Ceylan screamed.

How ever Guren using the training grabbed his best friend's denim jacket collar and pulled him back on land.

Guren and Ceylan sighed and laughed and the two best friends looked at each other.

"That was a close one." Ceylan said to his best friend. "I would have thought you would let me fall in the water. You know with me splashing you earlier."

Guren laughed.

"Don't give me ideas." Guren said.

The two continued to walk.

Ceylan looked at Guren.

"You know you are a great leader of the Tenkai Knights but you are head strong." Ceylan said as he put his hands in his jacket pocket.

Guren stopped and looked at his best friend mad.

"What do ya mean?" He asked.

Ceylan looked at Guren and turned his back to the lake.

"I am saying you come up with great plans but sometimes they don't work." Ceylan said. "That and you knew Beni."

Guren is mad.

"So I trusted her." Guren said. "So what?"

Ceylan smirked.

"Oh nothing but you were in love with her." Ceylan said and laughed.

Guren is mad.

'Stop that." Guren said.

But Ceylan continued laughing.

Now Guren is mad.

"I SAID STOP!" Guren shouted and walked to his best friend.

Guren then pushed Ceylan by the chest pockets of his denim jacket.

"WHOA!" Ceylan shouted and fell backwards and fell in the water and his denim jacket flew opened and Ceylan fell under water.

Guren is mad.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT JERK!" Guren shouted to the water.

How ever Guren the got worried.

"Hey Ceylan you jerk get out of the water." Guren said and now he is worried.

How ever Ceylan popped out of the water and spited some water out of his mouth and was flailing in the water.

Guren sighed.

"Ceylan I am glad you are ok." Guren said.

Ceylan who was half in and half out of the water looked at his best friend.

"Yeah well despite my clothes and jacket soaking wet I am fine." Ceylan said.

Guren smiled and looked down at his wet best friend.

"Yeah sorry about pushing you in the water." Guren said.

Ceylan smiled.

"No problem." Ceylan said.

Guren then put his hand out,

"Here grab my hand and I will help ya out." Guren said.

Ceylan smiled and swam to his best friend and grabbed Guren's hand.

"Sure thing but if you join me in here." Ceylan said.

Ceylan then pulled Guren in the water.

"WHOA!" Guren shouted as he fell in the water.

Guren popped out of the water realized his clothes and jacket is wet and looked at Ceylan mad.

"CEYLAN YOU JERK!" Guren shouted. "I AM GONING TO GET YOU!"

Ceylan smirked and swam away.

"You will have to catch me." Ceylan said.

Guren then started swimming and the two chased each other, splashing each other, laighing and having a great time.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**HOPE YA LIKE IT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST THE NEXT TENKAI KNIGHT FIC!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
